The present invention relates to a freely deformable nozzle for tissue adhesive, and more particularly to a nozzle to be used for injection of an tissue adhesive in surgical operation or therapy for organism. The nozzle has deformability so as to be suitably used in complex regions in an organism.
Hitherto, in the treatment for regions under surgical operation or for affected surfaces of an organism, there is generally used gauze wetted with medical fluid.
Further, as a method for anastomosis and hemostasis after surgical operation, there has been recently developed a new method using tissue adhesive composed mainly of fibrinogen instead of using suture. In the above method, since the tissue adhesive is generally in liquid form, a conventional syringe is usually used in injecting the adhesive to required regions in organism.
However, there exist problems in using the above mentioned gauze that, although the use of gauze is suitable for treatment of easily accessible regions, it is difficult to use gauze for the inside of skull or for medial tissue such as digestive organ and wind pipe, and that it is not a satisfactory measure to use gauze in such case as operation where rapid anastomosis and hemostasis are required.
The method using the tissue adhesive by conventional syringe needles also has a problem that the bevel (sharp end) of syringe needle might damage tissue. As an alternative, there is available a needle formed in a particular shape such as conventional dental syringe needles, but it is difficult to apply the above conventional dental syringe needle to complex and complicated regions in an organism such as the inside of the cranium, the deep region in the auditory meatus and the inner surface of the digestive tract.
The present invention was made based on a result of vigorous researches and investigations to solve the above mentioned problems in the conventional methods. An object of the present invention is to provide a nozzle for tissue adhesive which has deformability so as to be used in complex regions of an organism and enables rapid anastomosis and hemostasis as the result.